Memory gained
by inueo
Summary: Everything that happened she forgot. But BB remembers. This is about terra trying to remember. Plz read. Its sad, and very true about friendshipCOMPLETED XD!
1. Chapter 1

They always say, "Things happen for reasons or not at all". But why would terra not remember me? Did i dream everything that happened between us?...no...i didnt. Im going back to her school today! Its not the fact that she dosnt remember being a titan..its the fact she dosnt remember her feelings for me. I know she liked me. And i loved her...a lot.

I went into the school and waited for her. The bell rang and all her friends came out into the hall.

"What are you doing here?" One said

"Is terra here?" I asked

"NO..and if she was, she wouldnt wanna talk to you" the girl said.

"Well...can you give her this?" i asked hading her a note

"What is it?"

"its...just a note"

"Fine..ill give it to her...just leave her alone though."

"fine...ill leave her alone...just give that to her"

"okay okay i will!"

"thanks" i said then quietly walked away.

The girl dropped by terra's house on the way home, she gave terra her school work, and handed her the note.

"Whats this?" Terra asked

"That beast kid told me to give it to you"

"uhh...not him again"

"ya...but he said he'll leave you alone if you read it..."

The girl left terra to herself and terra carfully opened the note.

_Dear Terra_,

_Today it has come to my attention that you could not care less weither or not I like you; it does not inconvience you nor does it help you in any way. I am not okay with this, in any way. I like you- a lot- and I know that you like this other guy probably- a lot. And if you say to him you loved him that'll really really hurt. You have all this excess time to tell him you love him so so so much when he has no time for you and then you have no time for me.. he's too busy telling someonelse that he loves him oh so much.. Doesn't it make sense? If you can't have someone you've been wanting all this time than give it up, go for someone who's been here all along and has NO PROBLEM taking you on the rebound and has NO PROBLEM being whatever in God's name you want him to be. Go for someone who **wants** to be with you not someone who will write your name down in her book of broken hearts. And it's not even that I OMFGGG NEEED TO BE YOUR BF. I just wanna know how you feel. I wanna know what's going on up there. Because this is me, telling you, that I like you. I LIKE YOU. Do you want me to just tell you in person? Do you need MORE proof? I don't hide it, for a reason dumbass. I like you. I really really like you. Not because you are a Earth mover or because you are smart or because you are beautiful or because you go to a nice school.. I like you because you are the most amazing person that I know in this world. Your heart is so pure and so selfless and so others orientated. And you are so creative and so expressive and you're not afraid to be you not matter what, it's just breathtaking. They don't make girls like you anymore. And I would DIE for the opportunity to just sit in a room for 30 seconds and be with you. I don't need the whole world to know, they don't need to know. I don't want it to be a big deal, I just want to be with you. Fuck it, I need you._

_I don't know what I need to do to find out what I need to be to be with you, if I need to ber HIM than I would do my best. But all I know is that you're a necessity.._

_just tell me..._

_-Beastboy_

Terra just looked at the note.

"He really does care" She said to herself.

She dropped the letter and ran out the door. She ran as fast as she could to titans tower. She banged on the door screaming

"BEAST BOY! LETT MEE INN!"

She pulled the door open and went inside. No one was there. Me and the others were fighting Plasmeous at the time.

She walked up to her room. She paused when she looked at it. She slowly walked around. She saw a picture of her and beastboy. She picked it up

"so...we were friends.."

She put it down and went to her closet. She saw the old cloths she wore. Black shirt with yellow shorts. She closed the door and put them on. She then sat on her old bed and layed down looking at the ceiling.

"Why cant i remember?" She closed her eyes and tried as hard as she could...but nothing.

She then got up and found old poems. she read them out loud to herself.

"Im getting bored and

things that i do are never really important

things that im told are required

things that i know will be admired as this.

well i wanna be known for

getting home late

and unlocking the front door

just to find out that noones there

no one cares but im still prepared

to see you..."

Her eyes began to tear up.She closed her eyes and then quickly opened them

"I-..I remember..cyborge, Robin, Raven, Starfire..."

She smiled...but then went blank again

"But i dont remember alot...just..the names..."

She then heard alot of noise from down stairs. It was us coming back.

"Some one broke in!" Cy yelled

"Check every room"Robin screamed

"On it!" Star nodded

"ya" rae finished

I ran to my room, then terras room. I opened the door and saw her.

"T-...terra?"

She looked at me

"beastboy..."

Everyone came into the room and saw her, in her old cloths, looking the same as she use to.

"What...are you doing here?" Robin asked

"I got the letter" she replid

I turned red

"Thanks" She slightly smiled

"Do you...remember us?" Raven asked

Terra shook her head

"Not at all?" Cy asked

"i remember your names" Terra looked up

"but thats all"

"You do not remember starfire?" Star asked sadly

Terra shook her head again.

"I wish i could remember...but i cant..."

We all looked sad

"But i wanna try to gain my memory back..."

We looked up

"you wanna live with us again?" Cy asked

"YA!" Star and me yelled

"...if thats okay" Terra looked at robin

Robin hesitated then smiled

"once a titan...always a titan"

We all cheered.

"This calls for waffles!" Cy yelled as robin, him, star, and raven left. Me and terra kept looking at eachother.She smiled at me, and ran and hugged me tight. For a split second she shook and jumpped back and screamed.

"AAHH!" she held her head

"What!"

"i...i remember..." she looked at me strait in the eyes.

"remember what?"

She just stared at me and shook her head

"I dont wanna say!" she yelled

"please terra!" i bent down next to her and held her hand..

"its okay.." i smiled and helped her up.

she shook her head again

I held her face gentally

"terra...let me in...let me help"

Her eyes glittered and she jumped into my arms

"we were like this...before all the darkness"

I said nothing as my eyes widened

"you were the best friend, i ever had" she said

"terra..." i said

that was the last thing she ever said to me.

"any thing else?" i asked

"no..thats all for now..."Terra said

"c'mon...lets go"I grabbed her hand and we walked down the hallway together once again.


	2. a little shock

We all woke up on an ordinary monday morning. The alarm rang and everyone rushed out.

I waited behind, awaiting for Terra to show up. She tirdly walked out.

I grabbed her by the wrist and we ran out. I changed into a hawk and flew off. Terra stood below me staring in confusion.

"why didnt you use your powers?" I asked

"i dont have powers.."She replied

I grabbed her by the arm and we flew off.

we went to the Jump city bank and landed.

"who is it this time?" Rae asked

"Slade is back..." Robin said

Terra's eyes turned yellow for a split second, she held her head and shook.

"What do you remember about slade?" I asked her

"...bad...real bad" She frowned like she use to

I smiled at her

"what?" she looked confused as i turned red.

An explosion suddenly occurd and we all flew back onto the ground.

"You okay..?" I asked terra

She held her head and looked up to see a figure coming through the smoke

"heheheheheeh...well well well terra...your back.." The voice said.

I stood up in front of her

"This time your not hurting her" I said angrily

"I told you dear boy..it was never me hurting her...it was you"

"titans, attack mode delta! now!" Robin yelled

Star and raven flew up and started to blast at him while cy blast his sonic cannon and robin attacked with bo-staff.

I helped terra up and then resumed fighting. She stood there in confusion. Slade then threw a bomb and everything went to smoke.

We couldnt see at all. A figure Walked upto terra and grabbed her by the sholders. She had the scardest expression

ever on her face.

"You dont belong here! you are just a pathetic girl!" He told her.

her eyes widend and she remembered.

_"will you destroy the teen titans?"slade asked terra, wearing the uniform_

_"i thought you'd never ask" she smirked._

_"Beast boy! b-beastboy! stop! arent you even gonna talk to me!" She nervously said in the smoke as BB was in a wolf phase growling_

_"theres nothing left to say" cy said_

_"you attempted to inialate us" star joined in_

_"did you think we wouldnt take it personally" Raven walked up_

_"its over terra!" Robin finished._

_"Whoa cool! the teen titans! its great to meet you guys!" Terra said jumping off a rock and shaking hands with cy and robin._

_BB turns red " Im Boy beast- uih boobbeast- uh"_

_"Beastboy" she giggled_

_BB turns into a turtle_

_"haha he is sooo funny!"_

_BB turns back to self "y-you...think IM...f-funny!"_

Terra held her head and screamed

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" the earth shook and slade backed away from her

"no..NOOOO!" slade yelled

Me and the others looked at her.

"He-her powers?" cy said

"there..." Robin continued

"returning" rae finished

"terra.." i said to myself

She opened her eyes. they were yellow, like the old times.The wind howled and rocks began to fly.

"Terra!" I yelled.

Slade grabbed her and shook her

"You dont remember...YOU DONT REMEMBER"

I smiled "she remembers..."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" slade screamed as he shook her

Everything stopped.

She slowly opened her eyes and smirked.

"i remember.."

"No! NO YOU DONT!" slad eyelled at her

"...you cant control me...anymore..."

Slades eyes widend

"...no..."he said

We all smiled

"Shes back..." cy smiled

Slade dropped her and began to run.

"oh on you dont" Robin said

"stop robin..."Rae told him

"lets see what terra has in store" Star giggled

A rock flew up and blocked slades way from running.

"You tried to make me forget..." She walked closer.

"Terra! you know who you are! you tried to kill them!"

Terras eyes went sad as she walked closer

"You wanted them dead! you tried to destroy the city!"

_My name is terra...i have done horrible things..._

"You are the one who lied to them"

_i have sworn to serve a dark master, i have obeyed his every command and commited countless crimes in his name_

"You terra! you!"

_i have betrayed and attacked everyone who use to be my friend one by one, i have destroyed the teen titans._

"and you liked it"

_and with no one left to stop me, i have brought an entire city to its knees_

Me and the others looked at her and at that moment everything went in slow motion. she looked at me, and i looked at her.

"sorry beastboy..for everything ive done..."

My eyes widend."terra..."

"hehe glad you see things my way" slade chuckled

"terra!" we all gasped

She sadly closed her eyes.

she suddenly opened them and were yellow

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she began to fire bolders at him.

She went closer to him. Along with tossing rocks she began to punch him

"this is for beastboy!" She kicked him in the face

"this is for my friends" She punched him in the stomach

"and this..this is for you..byebye" She picked up the ground he was standing on and threw it as hard as she could.

She colapsed in that second.

We all ran up to her. I picked her up as pretty much the whole town gatherd around.

"Thanks terra..." i said

"its nice to have you back" Robin said as rae and star knodded.


	3. normally different

She opened her eyes to see us all hovering over her.

"B-..beastboy?"

"its okay terra, im here" i said

She stood up and held her head.

"What...what happened?" She asked

"You fought slade all by yourself" Rae replied

"and your powers returned!" star smiled

"uh...star they never went anywhere..."She said

"what!" we all went blank

"My powers were in me all along...i just needed a little help finding them." She explained.

"so...do you remember everything...?" I asked

"Not..everything" She replid

"but alot" she smiled

"Terra! Terra!" Two voices yelled. Her 2 friends pushed through the croud up to her

"what are you wearing?" One said

"C'mon, we're gonna be late for school" The other said

"sorry guys... this is where i belong" terra smiled

Their jaws dropped

"excuse me?" one said

"You heard her" I smirked

"whatever" they said walking away.

"good choice" rae smiled putting her hand on terras sholder.

We all walked home to the tower.

Terra walked into her room and layed on the bed.

"i forgot how good it feels...to have real friends" She sighed hppily

I knoked on her door and she let me in. We sat on her bed.

"so...you dont remember..EVERYTHING..hu?" i asked

"no..." she said

"but do you-" i said, but go cut off by her lips meeting mine

as the kiss broke away my eyes widend

"but i do remember...never getting a chance to do that..." she smiled

We laughed a little and huged

"thanks beastboy"

"i told you terra...id never forget you..." a tear dropped down my face as i was in the moment

i stood up

"gonna come down stairs?" i asked her.

"ill be there in a minute." she smiled

He left the room and just then raven walked in.

"cute" she said

"hu?" terra said.

"i saw what happened" she slightly smiled

Terra turned red. "ohh..." she nervously smiled

"its alright" She said

Terra stood up about to leave with rae.

"i approve" rae smiled

"what?"

"beastboys a great guy.. hes always there for you..and hes always able to cheer you up.. hes loyal and amazing...i approve of your choice"

Rae looked down

"why dont you seem like you approve?" terra asked walking down the hall

"..."

"do..._you_...have feelings for beast boy..?" Terra asked

"...no...i dont" rae stutterd

"Then how come i dont beleive you?" Terra asked

"You never beleived me" Rae gigled

"haha ya i remember that" terra smiled

"But really, i dont have feelings for him...hes a good friend." Rae smiled

"ya he is..." terra said

They walked

"hey rae...?" terra asked

"ya?"

"thanks" terra said hugging her

"uh.." rae widend her eyes and patted her back.

"I'll see ya" terra said running down the hall.

"Things are back to normal again" rae said pressing the button for the elevator and awiting.


End file.
